Finish what you started
by Neuropsych
Summary: A tag for the episode that was on Monday
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is a tag on to the episode that was on last Monday. (The one with all the dominatrix stuff) This is probably just a one shot deal, and it's definitely rated M so don't let your kids read it. If you're in my forum, please don't post this there since we don't have a filter for the adult stuff right now. Other than that, enjoy it and let me know if it's too… um… M… lol_

_Disclaimer: I'm not making money off Castle or this story._

OOOOOOOOOOO

They were quiet on the way down to the street level, but as they were walking out into the evening air, Beckett couldn't help herself. She turned to Castle with an odd expression that he couldn't read.

"You were really into all of that, weren't you?"

He frowned.

"All of what?"

"The whole dominatrix thing. I saw the way you were sitting when we were interviewing-"

"It was different," he interrupted. "And daring. And oh, so _sexy_…"

She smirked.

"True."

"You're telling me you _aren't _interested in that?" he challenged.

"Why would I-"

"Oh, I don't know… because you're a _control freak_? You would be _perfect _for the role; you're already there, really. Just without the leather and _with _a gun."

She flushed.

"That's not true."

"No?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

She scowled.

"I'm going to end this conversation before it ends with you bleeding."

He smiled, which he knew would annoy her.

"And _masochistic_, too… I like that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Castle."

"Night, Beckett."

They turned and went their own ways, but he turned and watched as she got into her car, and stood watching her until she started it and pulled up beside him, rolling down the window.

"Get in."

He chuckled, because it certainly sounded like an order to him. Not that he wasn't going to obey it, of course. He opened the passenger door and got in the car, not saying a word as she drove them over to her place.

They were both silent as they walked to the elevator and the ride was just as quiet. He started to say something when she led him out into the hallway on her floor, but she held her hand up to silence him, and he noticed that he couldn't tell what she was thinking just then. She unlocked her apartment and gestured for him to precede her inside, and then closed the door firmly behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked, curiously – and maybe a little hopefully.

"We're going to experiment," she told him. "Get undressed."

He couldn't hide the surprise he felt at that.

"Excuse me?"

She smiled, amused, and a little nervous – although she was trying very hard to hide it.

"Are you deaf, Castle? Get undressed."

"Are you going to push me out into the hallway when I do?" he asked.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Castle. Get naked."

He did what she told him to, wondering if she was really serious or if she had something else in mind and was just looking for a way to get back at him for all his smart-assed teasing. His shoes, socks, shirt and pants were easy enough, but he hesitated just a moment before dropping his boxers. She watched him without expression, although her eyes lowered to his midsection when he kicked his shorts away with a negligent motion.

To his surprise – or maybe not, really – he found himself getting turned on by the way she was watching him. Naked like he was, there wasn't any hiding it, either. She smiled, her eyes coming back up to meet his.

"Turn around."

He started to ask her why, but decided that it would ruin the game. Instead, he did what she told him, and was surprised when he felt her take his wrists, wrap them with what felt like a hand towel, and then snap on a pair of handcuffs.

"Okay," she told him, turning him back around so he could see her. "Here's the deal. I'm in charge, and you have to do what I say. Got it?"

He smiled.

"Got it. When we're done, do I get to be in charge next time?"

"We'll see."

She stepped close to him, reaching her hand out to slide her finger along his erection, which caused him to swell even further and to groan in pleasure.

"You like that?"

"Yeah." He was feeling just a little light-headed, but it could have been because his blood was rushing in the other direction just then. "Do it again."

She pulled her hand away.

"I'm in charge, remember?"

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven." She took off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair in the living room.

"Come with me, Castle."

"I certainly hope so."

She couldn't help but grin at the completely immature quip, but she hid it from him as she led him to her bedroom. She shut that door behind them as well, and turned to face him once more.

"Undress me."

He frowned.

"Take the cuffs off."

"No."

"Then how am I _supposed _to…" he trailed off, noting her slightly naughty smile and the challenge in her gorgeous eyes. "Never mind," he told her. "Leave them on. I'll figure out something."

"I figured you would."

He stepped up to her, lowering his head to the front of her shirt and pressing a soft kiss against her left breast, covered though it was. Then he put the top button of her blouse in his mouth and used his teeth and tongue to undo it. It took a moment, but it worked, and he moved down to the next one, not missing the sudden hitch in her breathing when he took that one in his mouth at the same time he exhaled, which bathed her breasts in a puff of moist, warm air.

"Don't stop," she told him, holding herself as still as she could.

He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand him. The next button came off, as did the next. He had a little more trouble once the blouse was mostly undone because it kept sliding around on him, and he was distracted by the soft white silk of her bra as more and more of it was exposed the lower he went. Finally he undid the last one, and caught the collar of the shirt and pulled it off from behind, leaving her in her slacks and bra.

There was no way he'd be able to undo the small clasps of the bra, he decided, but it shouldn't be too much trouble. Instead, he put his teeth to the material in the front, between her breasts, and pulled up and out. The scrap of clothing came up and she helped him out by bending slightly and raising her hands over her head to allow it to slide right off.

Flushed with success – among other reasons – he hesitated for a moment, admiring the view of her naked from the waist up. She allowed him to, meeting his gaze with only the slightest of blushes (and she, too, probably was flushed for more reasons than one). He leaned forward, kissing her between her breasts, and then taking the nipple on her right side into his mouth and teasing it. She gasped in pleasure, but then back up a step, pulling it away from him.

"Finish what you started," she told him.

"I thought I was…"

He wasn't going to argue, though. She kicked off her sandals for him, and it wasn't hard to get hold of the waist of her slacks and panties in his teeth and start pulling them down at the same time. He had to get on his knees in front of her to do it, but she didn't comment on that and he certainly wasn't going to complain. He could feel the heat of her long before he exposed her, and he could smell the delightful scent of woman that was keeping him as hard as he'd ever been.

She stepped out of her slacks and panties, and for that moment, while her thighs were parted, he pressed a quick kiss against the inside of her thigh. Beckett put a steadying hand on his shoulder, shuddering at the touch of his lips in such an intimate place, but didn't push him away. He looked up at her, not bothering to stand.

"Now what?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with anticipation and arousal.

She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Finish what you started…"

OOOOOOOOOOO

_I guess this could be a two shot deal, or I could leave it at that. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Half expecting her to move away, Castle stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed where she was sitting. She watched him, expectantly, her gaze going from his face to his arousal and back, and he knew she wasn't completely certain what he had in mind. Of course, he knew exactly what he wanted – had known for pretty much forever – and he used his foot to push her foot aside, which opened her thighs once more. He stepped forward until he reached the bed itself, and then dropped back down to his knees, using his thighs to keep hers open. Of course, if she moved away he couldn't stop her since his hands were still cuffed.

She didn't, though. She edged closer, until she was sitting right on the edge of the bed and then lay back, opening her legs just a little more in obvious invitation. One he was more than eager to accept. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss between her legs, his tongue licking out to taste her. She moaned and tensed, forcing herself to hold still.

"Yes…"

Castle smiled, but didn't raise his head. Instead, he took another taste of her, this one less tentative and far more invasive. Beckett whimpered, and this time she couldn't keep from writhing away from his mouth. It felt so good she couldn't have held still if her life depended on it. He chuckled, and moved with her as well as he could, his mouth clamped against her, now, and his tongue sliding along her slit hungrily. Beckett moaned again and again she writhed. This time she wriggled out of his reach, and Castle moved again, trying to get his head back between her thighs.

Beckett groaned and pressed herself against him again. He struggled against the handcuffs, slipping off the towel that was protecting his wrists from the handcuffs while at the same time following her along the bed as she writhed and wriggled against him, trying to get the most out of his attention but unable to hold herself still as the pleasure coursed through her every time he managed to get his mouth on her.

"Castle! _More_… please?"

He struggled frantically, and felt a sharp pain as his right hand slip out of the cuffs. With a lunge, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against his eager mouth, his tongue invading her and his lips eagerly searching for the part of her that he knew was most sensitive. She tried to writhe away from the pleasure, but he held her tightly, forcing her to hold still as he suckled on her, his tongue flicking across her clitoris and driving her over the edge as a wave of pleasure broke over her, and she arched against his mouth with a sharp cry.

Castle didn't stop just because she'd had her climax. He just slowed down a little as he licked her tenderly, pressing butterfly kisses along her inner thighs and giving her a chance to come down off the high. She sighed, deeply, and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place with a gentle touch. He smiled, pressed a final kiss against her clitoris and looked up at her.

"You're amazing…" he whispered.

She smiled, and put a hand on either side of his head and pulled him up and over her until she was able to press a few kisses of her own against his neck and chin and then his lips.

"You're not done, are you?" she asked, reaching her hand down along his chest, then stomach until she found what she was searching for. He gasped as her fingers closed around his erection, stroking him eagerly. "Finish it…"

He looked down at her, rocking his hips slightly as she held him, causing the best kind of friction.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded, guiding him to her still pulsing entrance and trying to arch up against him. The angle wasn't quite there, though, and she shifted under him. He chuckled again at her eagerness and willingness, and pulled her hips against him once more. This time, however, it wasn't his tongue pressing against her, and she gasped as he slid into her as slowly as he could manage without exploding.

When he was fully hilted, he stopped, his mouth coming down to claim hers in a heated kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he pumped against her gently once, and then twice just to feel her reaction.

She didn't disappoint. She whimpered in pleasure and arched against him, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Castle..."

His control was gone. He pulled back and plunged into her again and again, gasping as she clutched his shaft with her inner muscles and used her legs to force him as deep as she could with every thrust.

"Yes!" his breath was coming in short gasps and he was panting against her neck, where he buried his face as he concentrated on each thrust, trying to go faster and still hold back long enough for her to climax again. "Kate!"

She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back as she once more felt the waves of pleasure starting to build up. He slammed into her, driving himself with a final thrust as he climaxed, grunting as he felt her body tense under him and then arch hard against his chest and stomach. She cried out as she felt him fill her, and held tightly to him as he collapsed on top of her, his breathing hard and raspy and their hearts hammering against their ribs so loudly the sound was almost deafening.

"Wow…" he whispered, trying to take some of his weight off her. She held him where he was, pulling his head down and kissing him hard. Her eyes met his and he smiled down at her. "That was amazing."

She nodded, running her finger along his cheek.

"Definitely."

He looked down at their joined bodies and pulled out of her with reluctance mixed with sheer enjoyment of the sight. He rolled off her and pulled her against his side, one arm draped over her, his hand brushing against her bare breast, teasing the nipple. Beckett didn't complain, but a red smear against her pale skin definitely got her attention. She caught his hand and frowned when she saw that his wrist was smeared with blood.

"Castle? What happened to your wrist?"

"I got tangled in the cuffs," he murmured, feeling the sting of the scrapes now that the sexual intensity had worn off a little. "It's okay."

She pulled away, sitting up and taking his hand to get a better look. His wrist was bloody from the handcuff. She reached for the other one, and found it just as bloody.

"Jesus. We need to get these taken care of."

"I'm okay," he assured her, trying to pull his hand away.

She wouldn't let go. Chagrined at the fact that he'd been hurt playing her game – unnecessarily – she was worried about him.

"I'm sorry, Rick," she told him, meaning it. "I didn't mean for you to get-"

He smiled, pulling her hand up and kissing it, gently.

"I'm _fine_," he repeated, firmly. "It was amazing and worth every scrape. Believe me."

She met his eyes, seeing the truth in them and couldn't help but smile as well. It had been amazing.

"We'll need to practice, I guess," she told him. "Apparently I haven't mastered the whole bondage thing, yet. Not if you managed to get loose."

He chuckled.

"Judging from your reaction, I think _you_ should be the one that is tied up."

She hesitated, but then nodded.

"Maybe."

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: So much for a one shot deal, huh? I'm glad you guys like the story._

OOOOOOOOOOO

She pulled him into the bathroom to get a better look at the damage the handcuffs did to his wrists.

"I put the towel on you to _protect _you, you know…" she told him as she turned on the water in the sink.

"I couldn't get you to hold still," he replied, defensively. "I got desperate. You kept moving just out of reach and I needed to taste you _so _much."

She looked down at the hand she was holding, feeling her face flush. Not from embarrassment but from the memory of what his mouth had done to her. He moved his hand out of hers, and reached into the shower to turn on the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, enjoying the view from behind and giving in to the urge to run her hand along his rear.

He turned and sat on the edge of the bathtub, reached out and put one hand on either of her hips, pulling her closer so he could press a kiss against the spot right below her belly button.

"I'm going to take a shower and clean up a little," he told her, running his tongue along her bare stomach and then lower.

She sighed and leaned in against him, her hand in his hair.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

He chuckled against her skin, kissed her once and then stood up.

"I want to wash _all _of you."

"Even better."

She turned on the shower and gestured for him to get in first. Then she joined him, protected from most of the spray by having him in front of her.

"Let's take care of your wrists, first," she told him when he turned to face her.

"They're fine."

He ran his hand along her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb until it was hard. Then he repeated the process with the other.

"Castle…"

"Shh… it's my turn to be in charge."

He didn't give her a chance to argue. He reached over and with one hand took the shower gel, which he poured onto a sponge and lathered up. He smiled gently at her as he started rubbing the sponge along her body, starting at her neck and working his way slowly lower. He cleaned her belly and breasts, and then knelt down in the shower and started washing her thighs. With him kneeling in front of her the spray from the water was now hitting her full force, rinsing the soap from her torso and running down her body.

Castle slid the sponge along the inside of her thighs, parting them and unable to resist the urge to press his face between them, tasting her again. She moaned and put her hands on his shoulders to keep her knees from buckling.

"God, that's so good," she told him, closing her eyes and turning her face into the spray.

He forced himself to pull away, and gently cleaned between her legs with the sponge, occasionally sliding his thumb along her clitoris to keep her aroused. When he had cleaned every inch of her body he stood up and kissed her hungrily.

She pressed against him, pushing down on his throbbing erection so it slid between her soap slicked thighs in the same motion. It was his turn to groan and he slid himself along her slit, once, twice and then a third time, amazed at how perfect she was.

"Turn around, Kate," he said, pulling away from her.

Her eyes met his, questioning. He smiled, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to decide what she wanted to do. Her hesitation only lasted a moment. She turned and faced away from him, and he stepped forward, putting his arms around her and pressing against her from behind.

"Open your legs for me."

She complied, and he cupped her breasts from behind, his hands still soapy enough to be slick as he caressed her.

"Please…" she whispered, pressing back against him. "Don't tease me. I don't like it…"

He could well understand that. He didn't like it much, either. He slid his hand down to his arousal and guided himself along her slit. Beckett bent over slightly, giving him better access, and he slid himself into her once more, this time from behind which made it even more exciting as far as he was concerned.

He pulled almost completely out and she arched backward against him as he thrust back into her, hard.

"Yes!"

He put his hands over her own on the wall of the shower, his hips rocking back and forth as he made love to her harder and harder. She climaxed immediately, and one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him as she quivered and tensed, wracked in the throes of the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

Castle slammed into her once more and held himself tightly against her as he came as well, pushing himself as deep as he could as he once more filled her with his hot cum.

"God, Kate…" he whispered as he finally slid out of her. "You have no idea what you do to me."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, supporting him as well as taking support from him as the spray from the shower continued to soak them both, cleaning them off as they held each other.

She chuckled, pressing a kiss against his neck.

"I think it's time for bed."

He nodded and reached around her to turn off the water.

"Yeah."

They'd probably sleep better than they ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Castle was gone when Beckett woke up. Not necessarily because he wanted to be, but because he enjoyed spending the mornings with Alexis before she went to school and if he managed to get home before she woke up, he'd be able to avoid the whole _what were you doing last night_ scene. She rolled into the empty space beside her and sighed, sleepily; aching in places she hadn't ached in a very long time. She had to admit that it felt really good.

Then the crinkle of paper under her hand drew her attention from those aches, and she found that he'd left her a note. His handwriting was neat and precise and the note was short.

_You're amazing. _

She smiled, stretching, and allowed herself to lounge for a while longer before she decided it was time to get up and get a shower. Remembering what had happened in the shower only hours before certainly gave her something to think about as she lathered up, rinsed off, washed her hair and finished her regular morning routine.

OOOOOOOOO

He was at the precinct before she was. Sitting in her chair like he normally did when she wasn't around, he was drinking coffee and joking with Esposito about something. Both wrists were wrapped in gauze, and she felt just a little guilty about that.

Right up until he noticed her coming in and smiled in welcome as he stood up to give her her chair back.

"Good morning, Detective Beckett."

"Castle." She looked at Esposito, who was still grinning.

"Check out his wrists," Esposito told her. "Allergic reaction to new cufflinks. Ain't it a bitch being rich?"

She smiled, shaking her head and feeling her cheeks warm slightly at the look of adoration that he gave her when his back was to Esposito.

"Anything new today?"

He shrugged.

"The usual."

"Want some coffee?" Castle offered.

"Yeah."

She knew she was a little short, but it was morning and that was how she was most mornings. Luckily, he didn't take any offense. In fact, he grinned when he brought her a mug and set it on the desk in front of her. Since Esposito had left to show something to Ryan – who was just walking in the door – she offered him up a real smile in return.

"How are your wrists?"

"They're fine. A little sore, but there are _other _parts that ache a lot more than my wrists. You?"

She blushed just a little.

"Me, too."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Depends on what _you're_ doing…"

"Mother is taking Alexis to a spa. I'm alone. _Unless _you invite me over."

"I could probably do that."

He grinned, noticing just how uncomfortable she looked and more than willing to tease her when he could. She was way too self-possessed most of the time. Only last night had he actually seen her completely out of control and he'd liked it.

"When's dinner?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good. Dessert at _eight_, then…" Now her light blush was a full-fledged flush, because she knew he wasn't talking about eating pie. It excited her and he noticed. He leaned closer, pretending to show her something, but whispered very softly in her ear. "I'll bring the handcuffs – yours hurt too much."

She felt her breath catch in her throat, but she didn't get a chance to say anything because Esposito returned, this time with Ryan, and they started their day.

OOOOOOOOOO

Their day was fairly easy. Not that they didn't have bad guys to chase and crimes that needed solving, but no one shot at any of them – which was always a plus. They even managed to get everything on their agenda cleared in time for them all to leave at a decent time. Which was always nice.

"What are you guys doing for dinner?" Esposito asked as they all headed out.

Beckett looked over at Castle, who shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go home. You?"

"Same."

Ryan looked over at his partner.

"Pizza and a game?"

"Sounds good."

The two of them left and Castle grinned.

"Close one."

She nodded.

"As much as I would have enjoyed a night with the guys, I'm really looking forward to a night with you."

His eyes twinkled with good humor.

"Why, Detective Beckett, I do think you're addicted to me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle."

"I'll be at your place by seven."

"Sounds good."

They both left, going different directions.

OOOOOOOOO

He was early, but she didn't mind. She answered the knock on the door with a slight surge of anticipation that she tried to hide. No need to fuel his ego any more than necessary, after all. Instead she gestured him into the living room and closed the door.

"Smells good," he told her, holding out a bottle of good wine. "I didn't know what we were having, but this'll go well with it."

She took it with a smile of thanks.

"We're having take out," she told him, leading him into the kitchen where she'd been unpacking the bags that had just been delivered to her door. "Italian."

"Sounds great."

It was, too. Chicken with Fettuccini Alfredo, fresh rolls and salad. Nothing too heavy, and even better, easy to clean up. They finished eating, threw all the garbage away and then went into the living room and sat down on the couch with the rest of the wine.

She settled beside him, leaning into him with one hand resting on his thigh and the other holding her wine glass. He put his arm around her shoulders, and sighed in complete contentment. It was hardly where he'd ever have imagined being only a day before, but he definitely liked it.

They talked about little stuff while they finished off the wine, and it was so casual that he hardly even noticed when her hand started moving on his leg, sliding back and forth right next to his groin. Once he did, though, the ensuing erection was inevitable. She smirked, and slid her hand along the bulge in his pants.

"What have we here?"

He sighed in pleasure at her touch, but reached for her hand.

"I get to be in charge tonight. Remember?"

"I know. But not yet. There's something I want to do, first." She met his gaze, her eyes dark with something he couldn't recognize. "Do you mind?"

"Pfft. No. I'm all _yours_, Detective."

She undid his pants and he helped her slide them off – along with his boxers. He held his breath as she slid her hand along him, her fingers setting him on fire and making him even harder.

"Oh, that's _nice_…" he murmured, closing his eyes and giving himself up to her ministrations. She parted his thighs and slid down onto the floor between them, which made him open his eyes again. Just in time to see her lower her head over his lap and feel her run her tongue along the entire length of his erection.

He groaned, and had to resist the urge to tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her where she was. Instead, he gripped the cushion he was sitting on and held his breath.

She smiled and the effect she had on him.

"Breathe, Rick," she told him.

"Yeah."

He didn't, though. He gasped instead as she took him in her mouth and started to do to him what he'd done to her the night before. He forced himself not to buck under her as she alternated between sucking on him and licking him, and he almost lost it completely when she started to caress his testicles in time with the motion of her tongue and mouth.

"Kate… oh… _God_…"

Since he couldn't actually see what she was doing – her hair and head blocked his view - he closed his eyes again, leaning back into the cushions and focusing entirely on what she was doing to him.

Suddenly he felt a tensing that made him sit straight up and try to push her away. She didn't budge, unwilling to stop.

"Kate!" He tried to pull away, but her fingernails dug into his hips, holding him still while she sucked even harder. There was no way she could miss his reaction, and now he couldn't hold still as his hips jerked and he writhed under her. "I'm going to-"

Her hand started pumping on him as she sucked just on the head of his arousal and he bit back his cry of pleasure as he came.

Her hand moved even faster on him as she continued what she was doing, milking him until he had nothing left to give her. He gave a final gasp of pleasure as she took a couple of final licks before she kissed his thigh once more and then moved out from between his thighs and joined him on the couch once more.

He pulled her against him, hugging her close as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow…"

She grinned, her hand reaching for him and giving him a few experimental pumps. He groaned, but he didn't react immediately and she stopped.

"Liked that, did you?"

"Oh, yeah… very much. But-"

"You didn't think you were the only one with a love for _oral_, did you?" she asked him.

"Well, it's not really something that's come up so I guess I didn't think about it."

"Obviously." She was clearly pleased with herself that she'd driven him so crazy.

Castle kissed her, tasting himself on her lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now get undressed. I can't wait to show you what I have in mind for the evening."


	5. Chapter 5

They were both undressed by the time they reached her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing – mostly hers – on the way. He closed the door behind them and smiled as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly as he ran a hand along her side up against the swell of her breast and then to her chin where he pulled down slightly to open her mouth to his tongue. The kiss deepened and her grip tightened on his hip as she felt her knees start to get a little weak. He supported her easily, his hands cupping her buttocks and holding her hips tightly against his own, so she could actually feel when he started to get hard once more. She smiled into the kiss and he pulled away a little when he broke it, even though he was still holding her.

"What can I say?" he said, good-naturedly. "That's what you do to me."

"I can live with that."

He took her hand and they went over to the bed. She sat down on the edge looking up at him, wondering what he had in mind for her.

He didn't make her wait long. He went over to her robe, which was hanging on a hook on the wall, and took the belt from it.

"I was thinking all day of what I wanted to do to you," he told her, walking back to the bed. "And _how_ I wanted to do it. Of course, _your_ handcuffs are out of the question. They're too sharp." He reached for her hand and brought her wrist up to kiss it, tenderly. "I thought about going and getting some padded ones, but then the question would be where do I keep them when we're not using them?"

She smiled.

"Not at your place?"

"Are you _kidding_? Do you know how much I would have to put up with if they were found? Oh, no, my dear detective…"

"So…?"

"So we're going to use this." He held up the belt, which was very soft. "I'm going to put a slipknot in both ends, like so…" and he did it. He stood up and went over to the head of her bed, threading it through one of the iron bars that ran the length of it. "And now we put one wrist in each loop."

She scooted up on the bed and lay down on her back, bringing her hands up to the headboard for him. It was an odd feeling to have him tighten the loops on her wrists, but she noticed that her hands were close enough that she could actually take the slipknots off herself. She was pretty sure he did that on purpose, and she appreciated the thought behind it.

He looked down at her, and frowned slightly.

"Feel okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You look nervous."

"I'm okay."

"We don't _have _to do it like this," he told her, settling on the bed beside her. "I can still-"

"I'm fine. Really." She wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable and then smiled at him. "What now?"

He stretched out beside her, resting his weight on his elbow and admiring her body with a smile of his own. His hand ran down her belly and slid along her thigh, which opened slightly before she realized what she was doing.

Castle leaned over her and kissed one nipple as his hand teased the other one, making it hard immediately.

Beckett sighed in pleasure and arched just a little, silently asking him for more. Which he was more than willing to give her. He opened his mouth and startled suckling her nipple, alternating between one and then the other, his fingers sliding along her belly once more and down between her legs. She gasped when he slid his finger along her slit until he found her clitoris and started to circle his fingertip against it, and he smiled when he felt just how excited she was already.

"Yes…"

He pulled his head back and smiled down at her, taking his finger from between her legs and putting it in is mouth.

"Mmmmm…"

She felt her breath catch in her throat and ached for him to touch her again.

"You're _teasing _me," she chided.

He smiled.

"Sorry."

She tensed as he got up off the bed and moved to stand at the foot of it, looking down at her for only a moment before he knelt down and nudged her legs apart with his hands and kissed the insides of her thighs. He looked up at her.

"Ready?"

Beckett nodded, practically quivering with anticipation. Her body already knew how well he could use his mouth and she was eager to have him do it to her again. Luckily for her sanity, he didn't make her wait for that, either. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss against her slit, which sent a jolt of pleasure through her. He had to have felt it as well, because she heard him chuckle and then felt his tongue invade her in a way that was as marvelous as anything she'd ever had done to her before. She pressed against him as well as she could and Castle responded by taking hold of her hips and pulling her closer to his mouth, his tongue flicking along her clitoris and then sliding back in her only to go back to her clitoris an instant later, quickly driving her crazy with the motion.

She'd been anticipating all day so it was hardly a shock to her – or him – when she climaxed almost immediately. Her back arched and her hands tightened on the belt she was holding while she bit back a scream that would have certainly had the neighbors calling the police to report a murder. He was oblivious to that. He started suckling her clitoris while she writhed against him and the restraints that held her hands, telling her without words as she rode the wave of pleasure from the first orgasm that it wasn't going to be the only one he expected from her.

His hand joined his mouth, rubbing and pinching wherever he wasn't licking and suckling and under that two-part assault she didn't have any more resistance than she did when it was just his mouth. She moaned and started bucking once more, feeling herself building to another climax so quickly that she never would have believed it if it hadn't been her experiencing it.

_"Castle…!"_

He murmured something. She couldn't understand it, but felt the vibrations against her which only served as yet another way for him to give her pleasure. She came again, and he buried his tongue inside her, his hot breath against her twitching clitoris making the sensations that much sweeter, and prolonging the orgasm in the most pleasurable fashion. She shuddered against him, and Castle kissed her once more before pulling away so he could look down at her.

Drenched with a fine sheen of sweat, she looked well on her way to being satiated, but it wasn't enough for him. He moved back, until he was standing at the edge of the bed with her looking up at him, panting and waiting to see what he wanted to do next.

"Roll over onto your stomach," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at that, but did what he wanted. The belt of the robe was plenty long enough to give her that kind of mobility and she turned over onto her belly, feeling just a little uncomfortable at the position, but not nervous about doing it.

He checked the belt that was restraining her to make sure it wasn't too tight, decided that it was and loosened it just a little.

"Don't let me hurt you, Kate," he admonished while she watched him.

She smiled, touched that he had checked.

"I'm fine."

He ran his hand along her hip without breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes, you really are."

He moved out of her line of sight, but she felt him rejoin her on the bed only a moment later. She felt him part her thighs once more and he lifted her hips putting her on her knees. She shifted a little to make the position more comfortable and Castle put a couple pillows under her to take her weight since her hands wouldn't be as much use as they normally would in such a position.

"You okay?" she heard him ask as she felt him slide his hand along her inner thigh.

"Yes."

She expected him to take her. She was certainly in one of her favorite positions for it, and she'd seen just how hard he was when he'd stood up. He didn't, though. She felt his mouth once more take center stage on her and gasped in surprise when he started teasing her clitoris again, clearly not finished feasting on her.

"God…"

"You like that?" he asked her. She could hear the amusement in his voice, and something else that she didn't recognize for certain. Satisfaction, maybe.

"Oh, yes…"

"Good."

He lay down on his back, his head under her, and pulled her down onto him so he could continue what he was doing. She ground down on his mouth, her weight giving her that much more pleasure with every flick of tongue and lips, and she groaned in satisfaction of her own.

It took a lot longer this time, though, even with the new position. He'd already brought her to the edge twice and had driven her completely over. This time she wasn't as anxious for the relief and was able to enjoy the thrill of his mouth on her for no other reason than just to please her.

"Turn around," she told him, trying to look back at him and not lose contact with his mouth at the same time. He held her hips so he didn't have to stop what he was doing and she wriggled just a little. "Let me suck on you."

He pulled his head back from her for a moment, but decided that he'd rather just focus on her. Besides, he was going to be inside her in only a few minutes anyway. And not in her mouth.

"Nope."

She chuckled, but it ended as a gasp when he pulled her back down and took her clitoris in his mouth once more, suckling on her as firmly as he'd taken her nipple into his mouth earlier. She would have tried to move from the sensation, intense as it was, but his grip didn't allow it. Instead he forced her to accept his suckling until she was once more starting to rock her hips against his motions, the pleasure focused at her center, but shooting to every nerve in her body.

"Rick… _please_…"

She wanted him inside her. Now. He kissed her parted lips once more and then moved out from under her and ran his hand along her back as he positioned himself between her thighs, sliding the head of his throbbing erection along her drenched slit. She lowered her head, arching back against him, but he wasn't positioned right, yet, and he groaned in pleasure when the action moved her against him. He shifted a little, moving himself against her anus and felt her tense under his hands.

"Not into _anal_, Kate?" he asked her, rubbing himself against her lightly.

"I've never…" she trailed off, still tense, but not trying to escape. She had told him it was his night and he could do what he wanted. She'd meant it. No matter what he wanted from her. "I-"

"Shhh…" he whispered. "We'll try it some other time."

He moved himself along her slit again and this time he didn't hesitate to slide himself into her, her wetness making it easy for him to hilt himself inside her in a single thrust. She groaned in pleasure and pressed back against him, hard. Castle used his hands to hold her hips as he pulled back, drawing himself out of her almost completely before ramming back into her. He wasn't gentle, and he wasn't patient, but she wasn't, either. She was backing into him with each of his thrusts, meeting him and matching his lust and passion with her own.

He felt himself tense, ready to climax, but tried to hold back to give her a chance to have a final release as well. It might have worked if she hadn't suddenly tightened the muscles inside her, the ones that were sheathing him so pleasantly. The tremor rippled along the length of his shaft as he thrust into her and he groaned with his release and pushed himself hard into her as he came, holding her hips tightly against him and grinding himself harder into her with every spurt.

She cried out, unable to stifle her own pleasure as his orgasm set off a final one for her, peaking after his, but exciting him all the same. They both collapsed, him still in her and resting most of his weight on her because he couldn't have moved just then if his life had depended on it.

"Wow…" she whispered. "That was intense."

He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck as he pulled out of her and wrapped his arm around her and rolled her off the pillows, careful not to pull her to the end of the tethers she still had on.

"It was perfect," he agreed, reaching up and loosening the slipknots so she could get her hands free. Her wrists were both red from rubbing against the fabric, but there wasn't any blood. He moved the pillows and hugged her up against his body, putting his leg over hers to hold her in place.

She wasn't planning on moving anyway. She cuddled against him, her eyes closing and her breathing slowing down a little as she relaxed.

"There's something to be said for bondage, huh?" he asked, reaching for a blanket and pulling it over both of them.

"It was definitely an experience," she agreed. "Thanks."

He kissed her nose, smiling tiredly.

"It was definitely my pleasure."

OOOOOOOOO

_The End!_

_So that's the story. The way that episode could have ended (and definitely did in my mind). Thanks for reading it. I might do this again sometime!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Okay, this is a chapter that was requested by enough people that I decided why not do it? It will involve anal sex so if that's not something you're interested in then you might want to debate whether to read it or not. And like the rest of the story has been don't forget that it's definitely rated M._

OOOOOOOOOO

They met at her place two nights later. Castle brought another bottle of wine, but this time they weren't planning on eating. It was a bit late for dinner and they'd had hotdogs only a few hours before while she finished up some paperwork before leaving the precinct. Neither of them were hungry. She took the wine with a smile of thanks, though, and her smile broadened when he also handed her a small and very tasteful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He took the wine back and led her into the kitchen, and she noticed that he also had a small paper bag with him that was stuffed into his pocket.

"You got what we need?" she asked, putting the flowers in a vase and then reaching for a couple of wine glasses.

He nodded.

"Yes." He studied her, his eyes unusually serious. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. I think so."

"We don't have to, Kate. I enjoy being with you no matter what we do. We could sit on the couch all night and just hold each other and I'd be happy to-"

"I want to try it," she interrupted, reaching over to put her finger on his lips to quiet him. "You're willing, right?"

He kissed her finger and then moved his head back.

"I'll do anything you want me to. I thought you knew that by now…"

She chuckled and he poured her some wine and then some for himself.

"No bondage this time, though."

"Right." He led her into the living room and brought the bottle with them, aware that she'd need a little more relaxation than usual. Whether she knew it or not.

They sat down and cuddled, simply enjoying the company and the wine and making small talk that they couldn't really do during the day – although both of them were pretty sure that Esposito and Ryan were aware that something was different about their relationship than before. They were detectives, after all. They hadn't mentioned it, though, and Beckett and Castle weren't saying a word, despite the looks the two guys were giving them.

He ran his hand lightly along the inside of her thigh as they talked, enjoying the fact that she was doing the same thing to him, which eventually made him hard. Something she'd been watching for, but not forcing. It was better when it was slow sometimes, after all. He leaned over and brushed a kiss against her ear, his hot breath tickling her.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

She nodded, and drained the last of her wine before standing up and taking his hand to pull him to his feet as well. He led her into the bedroom and as soon as the door was closed she pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She chuckled at his enthusiasm and leaned into the kiss and sighed when he slid his hand under her blouse. He cupped her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb for a moment before he broke the kiss and took half a step back so he could pull off her shirt. Then he tilted his head and started suckling on first one nipple and then the other, taking the lead in their loving.

Beckett ran her fingers through his hair, watching him as he teased her, and just enjoying the way pleasure went from her nipples straight to her groin. She groaned when his mouth went lower, his tongue running along her belly and butterfly kisses

"I love your mouth…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" He pulled her slacks down a little, exposing the top of her mound, kissing her there softly before pulling her slacks the rest of the way down. "And the rest of me?"

She stepped out of her slacks and took another step back, pulling out of his reach and gesturing for him to stand up.

"Yeah, the rest of you, too." She agreed as she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants for him. "Get undressed for me."

He complied, and stood before her in record time with nothing on but a smile of anticipation. Beckett admired the view for a few moments and then walked over to the bed and lay down, watching him seductively. She saw him twitch, which was amusing and exciting at the same time, and then she raised an eyebrow when he didn't move.

"Well?"

He joined her on the bed, reaching for her hips so he could feast on her, but she stopped him and gestured for him to turn around. She was more than willing to have any part of him between her legs, but if he was going to have his fun with her – and she had to admit she enjoyed it more than he did, probably – she was going to have some fun of her own.

He chuckled again, and moved over her in a classic 69 position, him on top on his hands and knees, and her on her back with her head between his knees, looking up at him. She reached up with her hands and took hold of his hips and pulled him down to her just as she felt him part her thighs and take a long leisurely taste of her. They shuddered at the same time, and twin moans of pleasure were muffled by mouths that were busy with their own agendas.

Castle had a lot of trouble focusing on what he was doing. It was clear from the start that she had every intention of making him climax before he was ready to, because she was

Using every trick she knew – using her hand, lips and tongue with equal skill and applying all that to his pleasure. He gave up trying to pleasure her and focused on what she was doing, closing his eyes and sliding himself in and out of her mouth as she sucked him.

"God, Kate…" he murmured, looking down her body to watch what she was doing. "Don't stop, please…"

She stroked him, picking up the pace only when she felt his excitement building and his body start to tense up. Knowing that she was willing, he didn't even try to pull away when the inevitable happened and his breath started coming in gasps, his hips bucking despite trying to control them and every muscle in his body tensed at the same time.

With a groan he came, feeling her fingernails dig into his skin to hold him in place as she continued sucking him as he twitched and jerked, unable to hold completely still even when the waves of pleasure washing over him faded to mere tremors. He dropped his head back into her lap, but wasn't able to do more than just gasp for a long moment.

"That was incredible…" he whispered.

She chuckled, running her hand along the outside of his thighs while he shook and came down off the high she'd just given him.

"I'm glad you approve."

He took a final breath and then turned his attention back to what she had interrupted, turning his head and kissing the inside of her thigh, once, then twice and then moving closer to her center of pleasure. She murmured something that he didn't hear and shifted herself just enough to make the next kiss right on target and it was his turn to chuckle as he took another taste of her. She made a noise of pleasure and arched up a little. Castle was at an odd angle, but he didn't have any trouble keeping contact with her. He pulled her clitoris into her mouth and started suckling her, nipping and flicking as well, and driving her over the edge almost immediately.

She writhed under him, but he was above her and simply lowered himself down onto her enough that he could use the weight of his body to hold hers down, being careful not to put too much force on her and maybe hurt her. She wrapped her arms around him and like he had minutes before she simply gave herself up to the fact that he was going to have his way with her and she was going to enjoy it.

He felt the moment that she gave herself to him, and rewarded her in the only way he could just then, doubling the attention he was giving her until she was mad with pleasure and unable to hold still despite the way he was holding her. She climaxed repeatedly, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her until she could only focus on the pleasure he was giving her. Just when she thought he'd drive her completely over the edge into senselessness he kissed her once more and then pulled himself away, moving off her and turning around so he could hold her for a moment while it was her turn to tremble.

"Wow…"

"Liked that, huh?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her cheek, running his hand along her side.

"Ready for round two? Or do you need a minute?"

She smiled, too satiated to be nervous just then.

"Round two."

"Roll over, Kate."

She did what he told her, and put herself up on her hands and knees, knowing he'd need her in that position. He got off the bed long enough to get the paper sack from his pocket and pulled out a tube of lube, which he carried over to the bed. It was so erotic to see her positioned like that, watching him and waiting for him to have her, he would have been aroused in an instant if not for the fact that he was already so hard he ached.

He positioned himself behind her on the bed, pressing her thighs slightly to get her to open them and enjoying the view as he ran his hands along her rear, caressing her. Beckett lowered her head a little, which brought her rear up nicely and Castle felt himself twitch. He opened the lube and slavered his hand with a generous portion along himself, and then when he was sure it was warm, he slathered it along her anus as well.

She tensed at the touch in a place she wasn't used to being touched, and it communicated easily to Castle, who had been watching for any sign of nervousness.

"Want me to stop?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"No. Do it."

He guided himself to anus and started to push himself in as slowly as he could. She tensed again, and he ran his hand along her hip, feeling as she tried to push against him.

"You need to relax, Kate…"

"I'm trying."

He slid his hand down to her clitoris, rubbing her lightly as he pushed the head of his erection into her. She arched against the pleasure of his caress and the pain of the invasion and he added another inch inside her with the motion.

"_Relax_, Kate."

"Stop _telling_ me that," she snapped. "It's hard to relax when you're trying to shove a Mack Truck up my rear."

Castle chuckled, despite the fact that she was annoyed with him, and she must have realized what she'd said, because she suddenly laughed, too. He felt the tension leave her body and took advantage of it, pressing himself the rest of the way into her, eliciting a groan of mixed pain and pleasure.

He stopped right there, giving her a chance to acclimate herself to having him inside her. Only when he felt her relax a little more did his fingers find her clitoris again and he began to tease her, sliding along the little nub until she started rocking against the pleasure that he was giving her, allowing her a chance to ignore the rest of it for the moment.

Castle pulled out almost completely, and she shuddered, this time in pleasure, and he slowly pushed himself back into her again, watching and feeling her reaction to the motion. She whimpered, but pushed back against him when he was inside her once more.

"That's my girl," he murmured, taking her hips in his hands and pulling back once again and pushing into her with a little more force. This time she moaned with pleasure, and shuddered when he was fully inside her again.

"God…"

He kept his fingers busy on her, knowing that his loving wasn't stimulating her anywhere near as much as she was stimulating him and determined that she climax with him inside her.

He groaned as she started reacting to what he was doing, wriggling in ways that were driving him crazy and making it very hard to concentrate on what he was doing. She dropped her head onto the pillow and cried out in pleasure, climaxing before Castle even realized she was getting close.

He drove into her with a strangled cry of his own, his entire body tensing up as he came as well, holding her tightly against her as he peaked and then the entire world shuddered for a long moment as pleasure coursed through him and into her.

She trembled under him for a long time as they both caught their breath and then he pulled out of her and turned her over, cuddling her close and listening as his heart pounded against his chest, the beats fast and furious at first but then slowing down as they both came down off their high.

"You okay?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, her head buried in his chest.

"I can take that off my bucket list, now…"

He chuckled, hugged her for another long moment and then kissed her forehead before pushing himself away and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"We need a bath, I think."

She smiled, and stretched as she heard the water turn on in the bathroom. A bath was a good idea.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes later they were both in the tub. He was resting his back against the slanted edge of the tub and she was in his arms, resting her back against his bare belly, her arm resting on his knee as he ran a wash cloth along her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way he was coddling her.

He smiled, using the towel more as a tool to caress her, simply because he wanted to touch her. He loved touching her.

"That wasn't as much fun for you as it was for me, was it?"

She sighed, catching his hand and holding it against her breast for a moment.

"It wasn't too bad. Once I got used to it."

"I liked it."

"I could tell."

He hugged her from behind.

"Any other items in your bucket list that I can help you with?" he asked her, teasing her lip with his finger. "_Threesome_, maybe?"

She chuckled.

"I can't think of another guy I really want to share you with."

He frowned.

"_Guy_? I was thinking another woman…"

Beckett nipped his finger.

"We were talking about my bucket list, Rick. Not yours."

"Well… yeah. I know."

But it was still fun to think about.

OOOOOOOOOO

**The END**

_And this time I mean it! But thanks for reading._


End file.
